


为时已晚

by bluebluebonnet



Series: 为时已晚 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve也有感情, Tony Stark也是有心的, 与剧情不同, 受伤的Tony, 短期人物死亡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony的阵营没有取得胜利。他不想伤害更多的人了。他很累了。所以，当Cap和Barnes把他围起来打的时候，他可以给他们想要的。他可以躺下放任那个人压坐到他的身上，他可以放弃反抗，他可以停止挣扎，他可以屈服。为了Steve，他放弃什么都愿意。即使是放弃那个维持他生命的东西也可以。</p>
            </blockquote>





	为时已晚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Knows I...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287070) by [Fangirlingmanaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingmanaged/pseuds/Fangirlingmanaged). 



> 1）有直译的部分，如果想要看到最精准的内容请务必看原文~  
> 2）如果你觉得这篇文不好看，一定是我翻译的问题= =  
> 3）欢迎捉虫！～～

如果Tony说他不知道他们怎么会走到今天这一步，到了现在这样互相争斗、仿佛恨不能将对方撕成碎片的地步。他很想假装一切都是意外，好像脚下的地面忽然塌陷。但是他做不到，因为就算Steve不知道，他也清楚地知道他们是怎么沦落到这一步的。他一直都知道，他迟早会把他跟Steve的关系毁了的。像Steve Grant Rogers这么好的人，Anthony Stark这种人是配不上的。或早或晚，他们的矛盾会累积到不能解决的地步，Tony会做出一些Steve不认可的决定。

说真的，当时Ultron事件之后，Steve没有把没穿装备的Tony直接从飞机上赶下去他已经很惊讶了。虽然现在想想，如果他被赶下去也许还好些，就不用再想那些噩梦。那些岩石，外星的入侵者，Clint的死，Pietro的死，还有他看见的Steve的死。

更重要的是，当Natasha告诉队伍Bucky的事之后，他就已经知道事情没有挽回的余地了。当Natasha告诉他们，每次Steve消失都是因为去找他消失了很久的最好的朋友的时候，Tony就知道他永远也不可能拥有Steve。有人已经做到了。所以，他完全理解事情怎么会走到这一步。

能量剩余百分之78，sir。

靠，他太沉浸于想着Steve的事情、沉浸于想着他们曾经有机会触碰的未来，他都忘了此时此刻正有两个超级士兵在摧毁他的装甲。他们破坏装甲的力量让人惊叹，仿佛他穿着的是一层锡箔纸，而不是能保护他的复杂合金。他一直盯着Steve，想从他脸上看出一丝丝不情愿，想看到他对他们的关——友谊的不舍。然而当Bucky一拳打上装甲头部，而Steve举起盾牌狠狠砸向装甲的关节，他只能在他脸上看到仿佛伸张正义的决心。他眼前的景色模糊了一下，却不是因为Barnes对他装甲的伤害。

他是我的朋友。

我不也是吗。

Steve已经把他的立场表达得很清楚了，然而到了此刻，Tony才明白，他已经没有什么可以做得了。他不能跟他沟通，已经对方明显已经认定了自己的想法。Tony不是不明白Bucky也需要被保护，需要得到人性的对待方式，但是如果他们继续像现在这样，什么事情都不会好转。即使他们把对方弄到遍体鳞伤，也没有任何用处。他必须要结束这一切。他已经无力再跟他们任何人继续争辩下去了。

Steve推了他一下，Bucky跟着把他按到了墙上。即使有装甲的辅助，他也无法反抗，他也不想反抗。他任由自己被推着撞上了混凝土的墙。Buck的怒气从他用在Tony身上的力气都能感受到，他甚至因为太过用力而在轻轻颤抖。他的目标对着Tony的反应器，想要把它永远的毁掉。Steve是在保护Bucky，但是这并不意味着Buck就不能也想要保护Steve。至少这一点Tony跟他的想法是一致的。

再看我一眼，Steve。Tony命令装甲打开了面板。他能感觉到Bucky的手指穿过胸甲碰到了他的反应器。Steve双手撑在膝盖上，汗水从他的面罩旁边滴落。当他意识到他正看着的是Tony而不是装甲，Tony能看到他脸上的表情，仿佛万花筒似的，惊讶、愧疚、恐惧——他终于意识到整个过程里Tony的状态都非常不好。Tony能感觉到反应器已经遭到了损坏，他甚至能感觉到那些破碎的弹片在他身体里移动，撕扯着他身体内部，冷汗止不住地往外冒。

看起来我好像可以躺下任他处置了。

“Buck，够了。”Steve的声音颤抖着，他走向他的朋友，这两个人都是。

“我——”Bucky的声音从紧咬着的牙缝里挤出来，他的手指却更向深处伸去。金属手指碰到了他的胸膛，Tony猛地抽了口气，感到那些碎片已经不受控制。“我不想！被！他们！找到！”他的手掌捏碎了反应器的容器。

“Bucky！”Steve的声音听起来很遥远。他身后的墙好像正在长高——噢，是他在往下坐，往下滑。装甲里面的警报一直在响，却没有任何清晰的内容。Rhodey有一个备用反应器，但是短时间内他也赶不到这里。他不在了，Jarvis不在了，Natasha现在大概也不在了，Tony如果也走了，大概才是最合适的结果。

他听到有脚步声靠近。Bucky正靠着他喘气，累了的冬季战士在他耳边沉重地呼吸着，手掌覆盖在他的装甲上。Tony只有力气把Bucky推开一点点，在他的眼睛里看到迷失和痛苦。也许他将成为第一个死在Bucky Barnes手上的人，而不是冬季战士。这个认知意外地让他感到一丝安慰。

“你知道怎么隐藏自己的踪迹。”Tony气息不稳地对他说，刻意压低声音加快语速好让Steve听不见。Bucky看向他，一脸迷惑。“帮、帮他一起走。”Tony挣扎着说。

“Tony。”Steve哽咽道，他的手迟疑地摸上了反应器，但是什么也做不了。Tony也许能想出解决的办法，但是他的脑子现在很不清楚。而且他也不想找到办法。他不想再争下去了，他不想再伤害任何人。

“对、对了，S、Steve。”他努力地发出声来，唇边挂着一抹颤抖的微笑，在装甲的帮助下缓缓抬起手，抓住了Steve 的小臂。

“你说。”Steve应道，他看着Tony毁得一塌糊涂的胸口，眼睛里溢满了泪水。Tony能看到他眼里绝望与恐惧，因为他也意识到什么也做不了了，没有办法再挽回了。“Tony，你需要我做什么？怎么才能把它修好？”

“Steve。”Bucky在他们旁边静静地说，手扶着Tony的肩膀。

“什么也、什么也做不了，Ste……”Tony用破碎的声音说，“结、结束了。反应器，壳、碎了，弹片……”

“不！”Steve绝望地喊，他的手胡乱地在Tony胸口的碎玻璃和金属中摸索着。Tony不忍告诉他这样让他很疼。“你可是Tony Stark。你不会这么倒下，你不会这么放弃的，你不会——你不会就这么死了的。”Steve的声音断断续续。

“我该做的……够了。”Tony虚弱地说，“Buck现在可以……保护你了。世界都……不需要我了。”

“我需要你。”Tony闭上了眼睛，试着找到睁开眼睛的力量。他需要让Bucky知道他接下来要说的话很重要，他要他知道他很抱歉，他要他知道Steve需要被保护，他要……该死！他要更多时间！他勉强将眼睛睁开了一条缝，望向Steve蓝得不真实的双眼，却说不出任何话。他又试了试，却只能发出无意义的声音，他想吸口气，却感觉胸口仿佛塌陷了一般喘不过气。Steve的身影渐渐模糊，他的触摸也仿佛在消失。Tony已经看不到Bucky了。他看到Steve的嘴唇在动，却什么也听不见。Tony知道Steve应该还在碰着他，他的手好像捧着他的脖子，但他什么也感觉不到。眼前的世界渐渐变暗，唯一清楚的是Steve的眼睛，但是……

他最后听见的是他曾经的管家的声音，他的老朋友。

晚安，Master Stark。

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起让我死一下。（被虐到了千万不要打我，我也是贡献过小甜饼的！）


End file.
